


one night at the discotheque

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Community
Genre: Bad Poetry, Experimental, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiero baila?</p>
            </blockquote>





	one night at the discotheque

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Community.

My name is T-Bone, the disco spider. Troy told Abed this as he sat on Abed's couch strumming the idea of a mandolin. Quiero baila? Abed stared at Troy as though he were staring into the beginning of the universe. At the very core of all that is. or is not.

_Disco, doll, library, Troy._

[The tv showing the latest episode of glee]

The world shook. Abed stole something.

**?????**

* * *

They danced. Oceans moved and screamed with desire.

Medea's passion was dwarfed. (isn't that deep?)

The world looked on in awe. The flames danced.

rose.


End file.
